The New Scarlet Spider
by KaiDrago1
Summary: This is not about Peter...It is about his other child, Kane Hardy. Yes his and Felicia's son the Superior Scarlet-Spider. Before you as it can be explained inside. Pair is either a harem or just with Laura. lemons maybe. looks like pic only Black and Red, and in Black Cat identity Black and Black. anime references here and there I don't own them. slight anime X-over.
1. Prologue:True First Child

**1st and last Disclaimer: I only own Kane NOTHING more.**

(Prologue)

Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, was patrolling the city that never sleeps. Then he got a phone call from his old girlfriend Felicia Hardy aka the retired Black cat and said, "Hey Felicia, what's going on. I thought that sense you're retired we wouldn't see each other for a while, that way the villains won't know that I'm spider-man."

(AU:oh by the way I'm going with the spectacular spider-girl story line so this is before the goblin takes Peter's leg/ but it is modern day time so it's 2013) "Well there's something I have to show you in person because...well...just come please Peter." this started to worry him because Felicia usually is the one to be asked for help not the other way around.

When he arrived he noticed that she was holding a baby about May's age at the time. "Felicia, where did you get that baby from?" she looks over towards him directing her eyes to his and said, "He is my son I named him after your 'brother' Kaine but it's spelled K-A-N-E like a candy cane. But the reason I named him after your clone..." she pauses getting a surprised look even behind the mask.

"Is because the original is his father.""What are you talking about? When did you..." he paused trying to add all of the facts together. "I was pregnant about a month before Mrs. Jane 'Parker' had your daughter May. I didn't think to tell you because I thought you were Kaine." said Felicia."Now if you would like, now that am now retired, I will raise my son better than any woman would dream. Take care Peter."

(16 years later)

Felicia is now rich from all the cashed in artifacts (besides personal possessions) and her son Kane Hardy was in the fitness room sparing with him panting hard, "Mother I think it's a good time to stop, I really need to get to school on time."

"Sure honey oh and don't forget to put your sun glasses on, we don't want people to question your eyes. Doctor McCoy said the results will come in soon." she new the answer but didn't want him to know who his real father is.

He then looks in the mirror, after he leaves the shower, showing him as a slightly tanned, 5'7 teen with light brown, crew cut hair, with crimson eyes. He is also dressed in a black pair of jeans, red t-shirt, black sketchers, and a cat like pendent from his mother.

'I wonder what uncle Kaine has been up to lately?' he thought knowing they looked a lot alike. "Well I'm heading to the institute now so I'll see you later mother." he said with a (Parker) grin as he grabbed the helmet and keys to his moped and begun to ride for school.

(Jean Grey School for Higher Learning)

Kane was in the Doctor's office waiting for his favorite doctor while reading one of his thesis' Time travel by Hank McCoy, when he heard, "Ah, so I see you like my thesis very well. Hello again Kane how are you?" said the infamous fur ball as his friend Bobby calls him.

"Well I have been doing fine, but there have been a lot of changes since last time. So far my reflexes, strength, speed, endurance, and other senses are enhanced but I can't see very well in direct sunlight." This amazed the doctor enough to only say, "Fascinating."

"Not only that I have a kind of precognition, non deadly venom in my teeth, and talons." It astounded Hank that a child like this is so calm about his condition. "Well, then let us finish the test and you will see the results later on today. For now go to the danger room, Laura's been waiting for you the entire summer."

(Danger room)

"Well took your sorry ass long enough. How you been buddy?" said the infamous Quentin Quire mortal rival and best friend. "Well be glad because Hank is almost able to know 'what' I am."

**Thanks for the help War Sage and now this is the end of the first chapter next is coming up soon.**

**Ch Welcome Students to Danger**


	2. Danger RoomWell Danger

**thank you for reading my story and have a happy 2014 EVERYONE!**

**Ch 2 Danger Room...Well, Danger  
**

(on his way to the Danger room *Of course*)

"So, their still trying to figure you out huh?" said Quintin Quire, aka Kid Omega. "Yeah, Doc's trying to figure out if I'm a mutant or mutate."

He then began to whisper. "I mean, my own mother has a knock off version of Cap's super soldier serum in her genes and my bloody uncle is the previous Scarlet Spider, so I'm most likely an OP version of spider-man. Anyway, off of me, how's Idie doing. I heard you 2 are together now."

The comment left the psychic blushing. "Me and her are _acquaintances. _Nothing more." But Kane could tell that he was lying through his teeth. "(sigh) Yeah well whatever...I'm going to the Danger room and check up on MY girl." Everyone in their year knows that he and Laura Kinney, X-23, are in a...how do you put it...intimate relationship.

And if that wasn't scary enough. Headmaster Logan, Aka the Wolverine, has no clue that they are going out. So far he has had a couple of close calls, but that didn't stop the to young loves from seeing each other.

(Danger room *of course*)

As he walked over to check up on her she takes a swipe at his chest. Only for to notice he swept behind her. "Now is that the way you treat all of your boyfriends, or am I just...lucky." he quipped. "Oh, your lucky alright...now...train with me!" she said while slashing left to right at his mid section. Only for it to miss and tripping her.

What was romantic was that before she fell face first...he caught her in bridal style whispering, "Well if you say so...then see me tonight...here in the danger room...no holds bared...just like you, I heal quickly."

"Pfft, you always show off spider. (her nickname for him) But that's only one reason for me to love you." She said in a flirting tone. "You know it. Say, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner...you know I can treat you at anytime." he continues by leaning on a near by wall.

"Look...I know since you were free from that...place," he strayed from saying facility. "But I love you, and nothing can change that." The 'killer' before him looked up with her eyes meeting his now glassless eyes. Showing his, blood, crimson eyes.

She knew what she was made for...but he made her feel like she was...alive. "Sure Kane, lets go to that fancy restaurant you always talk about so much," she said with a losing smirk.

"Eh, you didn't _have_ to come with me, but thanks. Now lets finish up this spar and put a good show to the nobs in the control station." he said looking at not only Idie and Quintin, but Evan, Broo, Sprite, Shark-girl, kid-gladiator, and the kid with eyes all over his body.

"Well then, lets not disappoint them," she said taking a (Vageta) like stance. "Alright lets get this done!" he said in a (Goku) like stance. (AU: doing this for you Otakus out there) in the stands kid-gladiator opened the window lightly made a clap to start the spar.

(in control room)

"So who do you think would win?" Kid-G asked.

"I think Kane, he is stronger and faster than her. And not just that but he's still holding back." Broo.

"I can read their minds and I still think my pal can win this." Quintin.

"I don't know...Laura is a born killer," Eye-guy.

"Pfft, Laura no doubt about it." Shark-girl.

"Go Kane GO!" shouted Sprite.

Then in complete silence they all turned their heads towards Idie, waiting for her opinion. "All I can tell is that they're both equally skilled and good at fighting... I'll let you know when it's over." she said with a smirk.

(back to the fight)

Kane starts off this time with a front flip over her head landing a handstand on her shoulders, using his (stick'em powers) he sped his legs and threw her towards the control box. She hid the wall spider webbing the concrete. "Had enough babe? or do you want to keep it up?"

When the dust cleared, she had already lunged at him. The result only led to him grabbing both of her hands and throwing her again, the difference was that while she was in mid-air. She saw two web lines attached to both of her hands.

He tugged on them as hard as he could, slamming her onto the ground and then swinging her in circles until he let go. Knocking her into the wall, only for her to reverse it by lunging off, giving her more momentum. "Still as good as ever Kane, but not even that will stop me!"

Kane was at quick haste and dodged, Matrix style, and as she passed he flipped on top of her. Kicking her down back on her front. "Okay no more fooling around," Kane said in a serious voice. he opens his hands allowing his power to course further. His hands then tensed showing talons coming out of his fingertips, shocking the bystanders.

(Control room)

"No way, how can he just do that? He never had those!" Kid-G.

"Dr. McCoy said that he still doesn't know the extent of his capability. Now I under stand." Broo.

"Amazing, I knew that he's still learning but...Damn he'll definitely win this!" Quintin.

"Wow...now I know why you respect him...he's tough. But Laura's unkillable...How do you beat that?" Eye-guy.

"He is strong...I've got an idea," she paused letting the moment sink in. "Why don't we make the difficulty harder on them...that way we can see what he can REALLY do."

"Hm, I don't know...either we see more results and be in detention," Broo put one hand out. As if weighing his options. "Or we spend our days not knowing what he's capable of? I vote we do it!"

this left the crowd speechless...seeing the goody-goody Broo being to go-for-it guy. "I say yes as well!" Kid-G said.

"Yeah!" Sprite.

"Oh, well okay." Evan.

"Now, we're talking!" Eye-guy.

"What do you think Quintin?" Idie asked her 'acquaintance'.

"I can read all of your minds saying yes...but I don't want to be dead for pranking them two again. Oh, the hell with it lets do it already," he said in an unconditional surrender.

(In the headmaster's office)

'Ah, nothin like a good cup of Joe during school...Hm?' he thought until the alarm for the D.R. (Danger Room) security system was blaring that there was a malfunction. "Aw, hell! Rachel, what in blazes is going on!?"

"Some interference is taking control of the 'WHOLE' Danger Room program! I can't shut it down from here!"

"Well, where that hell do you need to be to shut it down then!?" Logan asked.

"I would need to be in the main Danger Room to do that...Oh no." Rachel said.

"Don't tell me...there is a class there this period?" he asked with her replying with a nod.

(D.R.)

The spar was still underway only both Laura and Kane have stopped the fight. Noticing the changes in the room with lasers, saw blades, and flame throwers. 'Oh, my' thought Broo.

"Oh, just perfect! Right in the middle of our spar. It is ruined by our own class mates!" Kane shouts at the other teens in the control room.

"It wasn't us man!" shouts Quintin through the intercom. "Something is wrong with the system. Rachel just told me that we have to find a way to shut it down from here!"

"Alright we will look for a power switch down here, while you guys check up there for anything! Come on lets look for that switch." he said web swinging the new upcoming obstacles. All Laura had to was nod and followed her web swinging boyfriend.

(control)

Kid-G was about to punch (he loves to do that doesn't he?) the control panel. "WAIT! don't hit that! We need to figure out how to turn on the fail safe program!" Broo yelled as he hung onto Kid-G's arm.

"He's right, Broo can you access it from here?" Idie asked

"No Idie, I'm afraid I cannot. I would have to do a manual reboot. Kane is on his way to do it right now." Broo said as he got back down and tried accessing the panel.

"What, we're going to just sit here and do nothing until the switch the darn power off?!" Shark-girl shouted getting nods from all the other students. "Er, fine but next time we should get into the action as well."

(with our young spider)

"Damn I didn't think the D.R. system used mark 5 sentinel program in this...didn't the first new mutants fight this thing. It...looks gay." he said surprising her during the fight. "What do you mean by that Kane?"

"Oh just that it is in sky blue so it looks sort of ridiculous does it not?" this made her merely smile at his quips (the old Parker charm) he jumped as high up as he could. When he landed on the giant machine he then ran up it dragging his claws onto it's hide.

To Laura's surprise it was cutting through. He didn't stop till he got to the top of it's head yelling. "Laura long distance fast ball special!"

She knew the phrase that her "father" and Peter Rasputin created together. Only difference is that a web line attaching to her arms, yanking her as hard as he can in the sentinel's direction.

**Thank you...I know that it's the longest one I've done so far.**

**He and Laura are a bit different but he always finds the best in her which she likes.**

**hope you don't dislike the episode for me being a bit of an Otaku right there.**

**Ch 3/A Secret Revealed?**


End file.
